norathelastchroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is divided into many different types, such as Ignis(fire), and Aqua(water) For it to be used, the user must 'declare' it by first saying what type of magic it is and then proclaiming the name of the particular spell. The power of the spell is mostly determined by the might of whoever using it, however higher level spells do give higher damage levels. Igunisu Magia Igunisu Magia Flame Fang Explosion is the first magical attack seen in the series. Notable users of it are Nora and Knell. It manifests itself as a serpent-like burst of flames with notable 'fangs', giving it its name. At higher levels, the spell can manifest as a blazing dog which can track down the target, regardless of its position. The name comes from the Latin word for 'fire magic.' Igunisu Magia Black Flame Wings is a higher-level fire element magical attack seen in volume 4 of the manga. It appears as a dark fire ball flanked by large black wings. When it comes in contact with a substance, it detonates with a large explosion, raining burning feathers afterwards. The only known user is Nora. Igunisu Magia Burning Black Dragon is a high-level magical attack also seen in volume 4 of the manga. It is considered to be a powerful attack even by general level demons. It manifests itself as a large dragon made up as black flames. Knell and Mora have both used the attack, and Noras version was actually capable of burning Knell, who was supposedly immune to ignis magia. Aqua Magia Aqua Magia Double Water Dragon Wave is a water element magic attack first seen in volume 1 of the manga. When declared, it takes the shape of two intertwining serpents made entirely of water. Even though they are composed of water, they contain enough force to destroy both ceilings and walls of buildings. Nora is the only known user. The name comes from the Latin word for 'water magic.' Aqua Magia WIld Water Slice is a higher-level water element magic attack that condenses water into circular rings which are propelled through the air and used to slice the enemy. It debuts in volume 2 of the manga when Barik intervenes in a fight between Nora and a rouge demon. Barik has also shown to be proficient at firing the spell from his magical weapon without declaring it. Aqua Magia Nine- Headed Dragon Wave is an improved version of the Double Water Dragon Wave. It has shown more power, since the number of water dragons is increased from two to nine. Nora uses it during a bank heist to allow him, Kazuma, and some school mates to escape the hostage situation. Aqua Magia Ice Light Freezing Attack Shot is a shot of sub-zero water that detonates on impact with the target, freezing it if a direct hit is scored. It is first used by Nora in volume 2 when trying to stop Rivan temporary rampage. Aqua Magia Snake Minions Consecutive Fangs is a water-element attack used by Barik when under possession by the jelly king. It forms into a virtually limitless army of serpents that can track down their target, biting when in range. Terra Magia Terra Magia healing of the land - This is a healing magic that Nora tried to use to heal Barik. We don't know how strong it is because wasn't successful. Anemosu Magia Anemose Magia wind gods breath - This attack sends a powerful wind blast out of the users hand or whole body.